


Looking After Her

by i_finally_have_an_ao3_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Multi, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account/pseuds/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account
Summary: Riko has period cramps. Her boyfriends are slightly terrified but take care of her anyway.rated only because it deals with the awful realities of menstruation lol.





	Looking After Her

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few months ago and finally decided to post it. riko has period cramps bc _i_ have period cramps and i figured at least one of us should be pampered during these trying times LOOOOL
> 
> unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes<3

Riko enters the apartment to frantically search for pain relievers. She finds a bottle of Ibuprofen in the kitchen, grimacing to find she only has one tablet left. She pops the pill before grabbing a glass of water, downing it. Afterwards she makes her way to the bedroom, where she drops her things on the floor. She strips out of her clothes in favour of an old pair of shorts and one of Teppei’s hoodies before flopping into the bed. She immediately takes a child’s pose, butt slightly raised to relieve herself.

Period cramps are the absolute _worst_. More so because the Ibuprofen she took hasn’t kicked in yet. She just manages to hold in a groan, clutching her stomach at the pain.

Obviously, it’s at this time her boyfriends come barging through the front door, bickering loudly as they often do. She pulls her hood over her head, tugging drawstrings tight.

“ _Riko?_ ” Teppei calls out, and she can hear the click of the bedroom door opening. Junpei must be right behind him because she also hears him say, “This _moron_ we call a boyfri –”

Junpei suddenly cuts off, and she’s thankful for their silence. With her back to the door, she has no idea how wide open it is right now, nor she has any idea what her boyfriends’ expressions are when they look at the scene before them. She supposes that seeing their girlfriend curled over herself, butt raised towards the entrance because she cannot care _less_ , probably stopped whatever argument they were in the middle of.

“If you value your life,” she threatens in a low voice, “you will close that door and _leave me alone._ ”

“Riko,” Teppei says gently, “are you okay –”

She whips her head around, growling at them with a menacing expression. “ _What did I_ just _say?!_ ”

“ _Yes, ma’am!_ ” they both squeak out, clearly terrified, shutting the door with a _bang!_

“ _Jeez,_ ” she mutters, curling back into her position.

She can hear them conversing right outside the room. She’d try to listen in on what they have to say but another wave of pain hits her. She moans in defeat.

There are two knocks at the door, but she doesn’t hear it open.

“Uh, Riko,” she hears Teppei’s muffled voice call from outside, “I know you don’t want us there right now, but do you need anything?”

“ _No,_ ” she barks out. God, can her boyfriends just _leave her alone_ to _die?_

“Are you sure?” Teppei asks, voice incredibly wary.

“Shut up!” she hears Junpei say. “You heard her, stop bothering –”

It’s both a blessing and a curse that Teppei is as stubborn as she is because he tries again. “We’re going to Maji Burger,” he announces. “Do you want anything?”

She considers it, wincing at another cramp.

“Chocolate milkshake,” she finally answers. “Large.”

“Okay,” Teppei says.

“And two burgers.”

“Okay.”

She assumes they leave when silence answers her, until Junpei says, “Do you need anything else? Medicine?”

“No,” she replies. Then she remembers she just had the last pain-reliever in their cabinet. “Wait, I mean yes. Get me Ibuprofen—I finished the last one.”

“Okay,” Junpei says. She hears a shuffle behind the door, and Junpei says to Teppei, “Well, you heard the lady. Let’s go.”

She hears Teppei hum his agreement, finally calling out, “Riko, we’ll be back soon! Call you need anything else.”

“Got it,” she says. Some more shuffling, and finally she hears the front door click shut.

* * *

Two burgers (and a half—she ate some of Teppei’s) and a chocolate milkshake later, Riko is curled up against Junpei where he sits on the couch. Her head rests on his chest while her hands cling to her stomach.

“Teppei,” Junpei says, “hurry up with the heat pack already.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Teppei replies, and Riko can hear him scuffling around the cabinets looking for it.

“You sure you don’t need anything else?” Junpei asks, and she raises her head up a little to look at him. “Or maybe we should have gotten anti-nausea –”

“It’s _fine,_ Junpei,” she reassures him again. “I just needed another pain reliever since we ran out. It’ll kick in soon.”

He furrows his brows, expression filled with concern. She leans up just enough to kiss his his lips.

“Thank you for worrying, but it’s just period cramps,” she promises, leaning her head against his chest again.

“Seemed like more than that when you yelled at us earlier,” Junpei mumbles and Riko elbows his stomach.

“Just shut up and hold me,” she says, turning her face into his shirt, and Junpei obliges, curling an arm around her.

“Here you go, Riko,” Teppei says, and when she looks up she sees him smiling softly at her, holding the heat pack.

She takes it from him, sighing in relief when she presses it against her stomach. Teppei nods, and before he walks off she tugs at his shirt. Teppei gets the message and leans down, and she kisses him too.

“Thank you,” she says when their lips part, and Teppei nods once more, pressing another kiss to her forehead before moving. He lifts up her legs slightly, shifting them so he can sit on the sofa too. Once he’s comfortable, Riko rests her legs on his lap, and Teppei begins to rub a gentle hand back and forth across her calf.

They sit together, watching some gameshow that Junpei flicks on, and Junpei and Teppei begin to argue over which contestant is going to win. Despite Junpei’s volume (he always an issue keeping his voice down whenever Teppei is concerned), their banter is comforting to her ears. She closes her eyes and lets the evening unfold.

Period cramps are the _worst,_ but they’re marginally better with her boys looking after her.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos clear my pores and comments will be given cake ♥♥♥


End file.
